


Jiang Cheng and Lan Xichen Fanart

by Lazy_Artist_inlovewiththesky



Category: MDZS, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Angry Kissing, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_Artist_inlovewiththesky/pseuds/Lazy_Artist_inlovewiththesky
Summary: I never tought of this pair during the series. But it kinda fits... Who would be able to surf the wild waves of Jiang Cheng emotions better than the strong yet gentle Xichen?And like... it would be fire, man.So... I had to draw somenthing.
Relationships: Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén
Comments: 11
Kudos: 64





	Jiang Cheng and Lan Xichen Fanart

Its kinda lazy because i dont have much time to spare with work nowadays, but. Some things deserve to be drawn.

[](https://ibb.co/s2SsWfx)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to write a dialogue, hehe
> 
> Have a good day/night!


End file.
